This invention relates to a method and an associated device for removing a vascular clot. The method and device are especially useful for removing clots from subcutaneous vascular bypasses or shunts.
Vascular bypasses, whether made of human (graft) tissue or polymeric material, become regularly blocked with blood clots which must be removed. A common technique for cleaning clogged vascular bypasses is surgical: the skin surface and the underlying shunt are cut open and instruments are inserted through the openings to extract clumps of clotted blood.
The disadvantages of this conventional surgical procedure are well known. Because of the blood which naturally spurts out through the incision, the cleaning of the graft or bypass must be performed in the operating room. Of course, all the disadvantages or side-effects of surgery pertain: pain to the patient, danger of infection, loss of blood, as well as time and expense due to the requisite hospital staff.
Another common method of cleaning clogged vascular bypasses is dissolution of the clot via biological enzymes. The most common enzyme in current use is urokinase. The disadvantages of this method include high cost of the enzymes and a delay of as much as several hours while the enzyme acts on the clot. Systemic side effects of these enzymes, notably bleeding at other sites in the body due to unwanted yet uncontrolled dissolution of other "good" clots, are also seen.